Little Kids Are Scary
by DramioneForever123
Summary: There is a new parenting class at Hogwarts where each and every seventh year must act both like a parent and a child in a group of three randomly chosen people. Draco/Hermione Harry/Ginny Ron/Luna
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story where there is a parenting class at Hogwarts. Enjoy !**

Hermione Granger stared out the window of her dad's old Honda Odyssey. This would be her last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The last year that she would sit late at night in the Gryffindor common room, reading "Hogwarts, A History" for the millionth time. She looked at the letter in her hand:

Dear Ms. Hermione Granger,

We are calling all seventh years back in order to complete their last year at Hogwarts. This is mandatory. You will not need any new books because the donations that we have received for re-building Hogwarts were plenty, and we have bought books for everybody. We only ask that you bring your wand, quills, parchment, cauldron, and anything else you think you will need. Also, we are starting a parenting class where we will have you take care of a child.I am pleased to inform you that you were selected as Head Girl. Congratulations! You will meet the Head Boy on the train in the first compartment to the right at 1:00. We will see you on September 1st!

Prof. Minerva McGonagall,

Headmistress

Hermione saw the train station approaching. She looked at the badge on her robes. Her parents were so proud when she told them that she was Head Girl. She wanted to know so badly who the Head Boy was. "Hermione! Time to get on the train!" her mom informed her. Hermione sighed and stepped out of the van. She went to go get a cart to push her trunk while her father unloaded it. "Thanks Daddy" said Hermione. Hermione could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger and bigger.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'll write every week! Love you!"

Hermione had just settled down into an empty compartment and said goodbye to her parents. Just then, the compartment door slid open to reveal Hermione's very best friends, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Harry Potter.

Ronald, or Ron as his friends called him, was widely known for his redder than red hair.

Ginny (She would kill you if you called her by her real name, Ginerva.) was Ron's younger sister and Hermione's best girl friend.

Next is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived. He was famous for defeating Voldemort when he was a mere child of one.

**(A/N Just pretend that Voldy died when the Killing Curse rebounded on him when Harry was a baby.) **

"Hey guys! What's up?" greeted Hermione.

"Not much Mione. How are you doing? Still reading like your life depends on it?" asked Harry, always concerned for his friends.

"I'm well, thanks, and yes I am Harry." responded Hermione with a grin on her face.

"How are you Ron? And you Ginny?"

"I'm good." replied Ron.

"Oh my Merlin Mione!" I have so much to tell you! But first did you hear about the class on parenting?" rambled Ginny.

"Yeah I know. I hope that I will be paired with you guys! Isn't it only for seventh years?

**HELLO! This is my first Fan Fic so please let me know what you think. If there is anything I can do to improve my stories let me know :)**

**REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW **REVIEW**********************


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah it is. But the painting of Dumbledore in McGonagall's office told me that since I matched the curriculum and everything and that I could be in seventh year with you guys!" replied Ginny.

"That's awesome!" exclaimed Hermione, who was slightly over ecstatic from the news.

Hermione and her friends sat down, chatting like old times. They talked about nothing in general, who is dating, Quidditch, who broke up, Quidditch. As you can tell, the Quidditch part was Ron and Harry.

"Merlin it's almost one, I have to go to the Heads meeting." said Hermione, getting ready to leave.

"Have fun Mione!" and similar greetings were said as she walked out of the door.

She stood in front of the compartment and closed her eyes. She would meet the Head Boy, the person she would be sharing a common room with for the next year. She hoped to Merlin that it was someone that she could stand.

"Planning to move Granger? Because I don't want to look at your arse all day." drawled a familiar voice. It couldn't be. Draco bloody Malfoy. The ferret.

Hermione flipped around, effectively slapping him in the face with her rather bushy hair.

"What are you doing here ferret?"

"I'm Head Boy Granger. Look at the pin."

And there it was. The pin. Draco looked like he was going to say something with his emotionless voice when Hermione shushed him and took the Head Girl pin out of her pocket. After she showed it to him his face remained emotionless but he was muttering some well chosen curse words under his breath.

"Well Malfoy, ladies first!" announced Hermione, breaking the awkward silence.

"Ha ha ha Granger. Very funny." he replied dryly as he stepped through the opened door."

After they went inside, McGonagall told them what to do, how to do it, and gave them the job of creating the prefects' schedules. She also informed them of the location of their common room and their password: Unity.

"Mione, maybe we should change into our robes now. It's getting dark." commented Ginny.

Hermione had come back from the Heads meeting about 2 hours ago.

"Ok. Let change. Ron, Harry?" said Hermione in a super sugary voice.

"Yes?" asked Ron and Harry in unison.

"GET YOUR ARSES OUT OF HERE SO THAT GINNY AND I CAN BLOODY CHANGE!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Harry and Ron as they fell on top of each other trying to leave the compartment.

By the time they stumbled out the door Ginny was doubled over trying not to laugh.

"Hermione, Ron has been rubbing off on you! I never thought that you would be using curse words."

"Oh sweet, naïve little Ginerva…"

"MY NAME IS GINNY!"

"Oh yeah. Anyways, sweet, naïve little Ginny, you have much to learn about me."

"Well that was scary. Anyways lets change so that Ron will stop sticking his head in here and asking us if we're done changing."

"Ok."

They all finished changing and were sitting down getting ready for the train to stop.

" By the way Hermione, who did you say was Head Boy?" asked Ron.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh. Um… I didn't say. Well it's…it's…" stuttered Hermione.

"Calm down Mione and just tell us. It's not like its Malfoy or anything." said Ginny.

Harry and Ron burst into laughter on hearing that and Hermione nervously laughed along with them.

Harry must have noticed because he stopped laughing and yelled at Ron for laughing.

"Shut up Ron! Mione it's ok. It's Malfoy isn't it?"

Hermione sighed. "Yeah. It is. You guys aren't mad are you?"

"Oh of course we aren't Mione. It's not your fault he was chosen, it's McGonagall's." replied Ginny.

Ron looked a bit shaken, but he nodded his approval with a weak smile.

"Thanks for that guys. You are the best friends a girl could have :). I love you!" exclaimed Hermione.

"We love you too!" screamed the rest.

Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were seated at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the food to magically appear.

Professor McGonagall approached with what looked like a painting in her hand.

"Hello everybody! Welcome and welcome back to Hogwarts! I have some news, so listen up."

"First please give a round of applause to our Head Boy and Girl: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."

Applause broke out through the hall when Hermione's name was called, and she turned tomato red. However, only the Slytherins clapped for Draco, and only a few at that. Hermione felt rather embarrassed and sad. Embarrassed for the applause and sad that Draco barely got any.

She had no idea why she felt bad for him, but she decided to think about it later.

"Anyways" continued McGonagall, "For all seventh years we are starting a parenting class. I will let Professor Dumbledore explain the rest."

Murmurs filled the room as she held up the portrait of Dumbledore.

His bright blue eyes twinkled as he smiled at the students.

" Hello everybody! I trust that.."

"HI PROFFESSOR DUMBLEDORE!"yelled Ron, who immediately looked down at the floor as this ears turned red.

"As I was saying," continued Dumbledore, "This class is to prepare you for when you become married and choose to have kids. Even if you do not wish to participate, the Ministry is forcing us to. You will be divided into groups of three randomly, using the Goblet of Parenting. **(A/N I'm sorry if this sounds stupid but if you have any Goblet of blank ideas let me know and I'll use them.)**

As soon as the feast is over your groups will be chosen. There will be three separate bedrooms, each equipped with materials for your current and de-aged life. Each "family" (he made air quotes) will have their own little house. There will be at least one male and one female in each group. Now I'm sure you are wondering about getting de-aged. Professor Snape had made some de-aging potions before he passed. You will simply drink the potion and you will shrink down. Everybody will have a chance to be a child.

When your groups come out of the goblet, it will choose who is to be de-aged first. You will be de- aged down to 5 years old. If you harm the child in any way you will be sent home and you will not get a diploma and will have to repeat your seventh year. Any questions? No? All right, begin eating!"

The food appeared on their plates, but no seventh years at the Gryffindor table were eating except Ron. Hermione decided that not was going to help if she didn't eat, so she picked up her fork and dug into her chicken. Everybody followed her actions.

After dessert, everybody quieted down in order to hear McGonagall who looked like she was about to speak.

"While you all were eating," she began, "I put the names in. Are you ready?"

"Yes." chorused the kids.

"When I call your group, come up and I will give you the map to your room, the password, and the de-aging potion. Drink it as soon as you step into your new common room. You will share a common room with another group. If anyone other than the first person decided by the goblet tries to drink it, the person will get a T (Troll). Also, since this is lasting the whole year, Quidditch is cancelled.

Don't complain to me, do it to the Ministry."

"The first group: Ronald Weasley, Lavender Brown, and Seamus Finnegan."

Ron sighed and walked up. As his group grabbed the map, he mouthed to Hermione "I'm first".

McGonagall speaking brought Hermione out of her staring at the door.

"The second group is Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, and Theodore Nott. You will be sharing a common room with the first group."

"The third group is Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, and Draco Malfoy."

"NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T PAIR ME UP WITH THAT MUDBLOOD AND BLOOD TRAITOR!" yelled Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, I will not tolerate that language in this school. Now please come and collect your map."

Slowly Hermione made her way up and collected the map along with Ginny and Draco. They all stayed quiet until they exited the Great Hall.

"Draco, shut up. I do not want to do this anymore than you do. Let's just try and remain civil until this shit is over."

Draco smirked. "Sure Granger."

The three shook hands.

"But why is Weasel's little sister here?"

Ginny finally spoke up. "I spoke to Dumbledore, and he said I was smart enough to be a seventh year."

"Ok. Does being civil mean that we're going to have to call each other by our first names?"

"Yes, Draco." said Hermione, putting emphasis on his name. "Let's just get this over with. Our room is near Transfiguration. And our password is Love Birds."

"Are you bloody serious?"

"Yes Draco I am."

They just reached their room and Hermione saw a portrait of Cupid pointing an arrow at a young kissing couple. "Love Birds." said Hermione determinedly. "Yes, yes you are!" exclaimed Cupid, swinging open the door for them. **(A/N Sorry, but I hate doing descriptions. If any of you like doing them please do one for the common room and bed rooms and put it in the reviews and I will give you credit. I want the room to be mostly red, gold and dark green. Red/Gold for Hermione and Ginny, and dark green for Draco. Thanks!"**

"Well Mione who goes first?" asked Ginny.

**Please review! I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I'll do the next one tomorrow. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. My computer's keyboard broke when my sister spilled water on it. **

**Anyways…I can't continue this story unless I get at least four reviews in total. I need those because as I said in the last chapter, I need someone to write a description of the rooms. Please review! I need the motivation.**

**And for those of you that actually take time to read the A/N, along with the description put the words * peanut butter * in it! Love ya!**

"Well Ginny looks like this is your lucky day! It's your turn." replied Hermione with an evil grin on her face.

"Well, Draco, Mione, good luck!"

Ginny took a deep breath, uncorked the potion, and drank it.

As soon as the potion slid down her throat, she began to change. Her legs seemed to get sucked into her body, along with her arms. Her insane Weasley trademark hair shot into her skull.

After the transformation was complete, all Draco and Hermione saw was a bundle of robes with a leg sticking up.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other in confusion when the robes moved.

Just then a head stuck up. Redder than red hair in a bob cut and brown eyes that made your heart melt.

The five-year-old Ginny took one look at Hermione and Draco and burst into tears. Hermione ran over to her and took her into a hug while Draco observed.

"There, there. Don't cry sweetie. What happened?"

Ginny stopped crying for a moment and hugged Hermione back, her head resting on her shoulder.

"I-I miss my mommy."

"Aww, don't cry sweetheart, do you know about Hogwarts?"

Ginny brightened up noticeably and replied, "I want to go there when I'm older! Hey what's your name? Where is my mommy?"

"Guess what? You are in Hogwarts right now! My name is Hermione, but you can call me Mione. And your mommy and daddy and brothers are going to be at the Ministry of Magic. But Ron is here! And guess what? You will meet a friend named Harry!" rambled Hermione.

Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper as she said, "That's ok with me. But where will I stay? And who is that scary man in the corner?"

Hermione chuckled. "Me and Draco will take care of you. Draco is the scary man in the corner."

Draco, who seemed to be lost in his thoughts, shook his head. " What?"

"Nothing. Now Ginny, I'll give you a bath and Draco and I will read you a story. Then tomorrow me and Draco will take you around Hogwarts, to our classes, and to see Ron and meet Harry."

"Ok Mione! Do I have my own room?"

"Yes, you do!"

After bath time was over, Hermione called Draco into Ginny's room. Draco was dressed in grey sweatpants and a green t-shirt. Hermione was in red sweatpants and a gold t-shirt. Ginny was in a red nightgown.

"Ginny, sweetheart, what book do you want us to read?"

" Um… That one!"

Merlin and the Three Hippogriffs.

"Good choice!" said Hermione reaching out and pulling the book of the shelf. With Ginny in the middle of them, they finished the story.

After the story which consisted of Draco doing the voices and Hermione the narrator, Ginny fell asleep and Hermione collapsed on her bed and fell asleep. Draco crept over, gave Ginny a kiss on the forehead, and walked back into his room.

**Hope you liked it! Remember, four reviews, and a description! Luv ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Thank you to:**

**Castiel's little angel1985**

**Oddly cute**

**nightshadeprincess567**

**and**

**spikeecat**

**for reviewing!**** I **** Writing and I won't stop but I need****reviews! At least ****7 reviews in total for the next chapter please!**

**Here's the story! Love ya!**

"Ginny, wake up! Draco made some waffles for you!"

Hermione and Draco had gotten up half an hour ago and it was now seven. Draco told Hermione that even though Weasel was the most annoying person on the planet he really liked little Ginny. Hermione gave him a hug (which surprised them both) and told him that she liked her too.

Hermione had been trying to wake Ginny up for the past ten minutes. Then she fortunately remembered that Ginny's favorite meal was waffles. Ginny's head shot up faster than bullet and said, "Can I have syrup?"

"Sure." chuckled Hermione.

"Come on. Let's go to bathroom so you can brush your teeth."

After all toiletries were administered to, they walked into the kitchen. **(A/N Pretend they can't eat in the Great Hall, because they have to act like a real family.)**

However Ginny was not prepared for what Draco was wearing.

A white apron that said "KISS THE COOK", a chef's hat and the scariest of them all: flour in his platinum blond hair and on his face.

Ginny took one look at him and burst into laughter, rolling on the floor.

Hermione was staring at Draco with a bemused expression, as if deciding whether to laugh or not.

By now Ginny had stopped giggling and took a bite into her waffles, which were now slathered in maple syrup.

Hermione went up to Draco, who was acting as if he was hurt from Ginny's laughter and for a reason unknown, gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "Kiss the cook!"

She sat down at the dining table and gestured for Draco to sit next to her. Draco sat down, still staring off into space with a smile on his face.

After breakfast Hermione got Ginny dressed in her Gryffindor robes that shrunk when she was de-aged.

"Ready to go Hermy?" asked Draco with the trademark Slytherin smirk on his face.

"STFU Malfoy! You know I don't like being called that. "grumbled Hermione.

Just then Ginny tugged on Hermione's robes.

"Mione, what does STFU mean?" she asked innocently.

"Oh sweetie, um, it means Shut The Friendly Umbrella." replied Hermione, amazed that she got that of the top of her head.

"What's an umbrella?" asked Ginny and Draco in unison.

Hermione slapped her forehead.

"I'll explain later. Now come on, I don't want to be late for class."

They stepped out of the portrait, ready for today.

Their first class for today was Transfiguration.

"All right students, today you will be transfiguring a frog into a flashlight. The incantation is _frileous risis_. Please turn to page 285 in you Transfiguration book and after reading, please come collect your frog. Little students, you will be sitting in a play pen and make new friends. There are some toys and if you need anything just think of it and say _appeario_. It will appear in front of you. You may begin." said Professor McGonagall.

Ginny wandered over to the play pen and saw Ron.

"Hi Ron!" she yelled, scrambling over to give him a hug.

"Hi Ginny! Look, this is my friend Harry! He is nice but he is quiet." said Ron, returning the hug.

"Hi Ginny." said a little boy with black messy hair, glasses, and a smile that could melt your heart.

"You are really pretty!" exclaimed Harry, blushing.

"Thanks Harry! You are really handsome too!" said an even redder Ginny.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend and get married?" asked Harry.

"Sure!" said Ginny.

"Cool. Well, my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon wear wedding rings. So should I wish for them?"

"Yeah. My parents took me to my aunt's wedding and there has to be a boring guy who says "Do you take blah blah to be your lawfully wedded husband" or something. Ron, can you please be the boring guy? Please?" asked Ginny.

"Fine. But later can you give me some Chocolate Frogs?" said Ron.

"Yes." said Ginny, clearly bored.

"Appeario!" said Harry.

Two gold rings appeared in Harry's hand.

"Ready?"

"Yup!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Harry, what's your middle name?"

"James."

"Ok. Put the rings on each other."

They put the rings on and they were instantly surrounded in light.

"Do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." said Ginny smiling.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife?

"I do." said Harry, the same kind of smile on his face.

"You may now kiss the bride!" said Ron, looking away as the five-year old couple kissed.

"Thanks Ron! Here are your Chocolate Frogs." said Ginny, handing the candy to him.

Before the ceremony Ginny had wished for them and put them aside.

Harry and Ginny held hands and skipped over to another corner of the play pen, where Harry would wish for a box of chocolates and some roses for Ginny.

**Meanwhile, with the real class…**

"Need any help?" asked Hermione, who finished already and had three gold colored flashlights sitting in front of her.

"No I don't think so Mione." said Draco, while concentrating on turning his last frog into a flashlight.

Hermione noticed him calling her by her nickname. "He was probably just saying that because of listening to Ginny calling me that." thought Hermione.

However, deep inside, though both of them didn't know it yet, feelings were starting to develop for each other.

**Hope you liked it! This is one of my bigger chapters. Remember, seven reviews in total! **

**Love ya! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I haven't been feeling good lately. Thank you for giving me not only seven, but eight reviews! Thank you to:**

**BrightestWitchOfAllTime**

**BellaBellaBellaBanana**

**TheHufflePuffPrincess23**

**And**

**IheartDracoandRon**

**For reviewing!**

**And let's have a round of applause for my beta, nightshadeprincess567!**

**Can I please have 12 reviews? Thank you!**

Only after all classes and when they had gone into their "home", did Hermione notice that Ginny had something on her finger.

"Ginny, come here. I want to see your hand." asked Hermione.

"Oh ok. By the way, guess what? I got married to Harry!"

Hermione was in the middle of watering the plants on the table when she heard that. Well, all I can say is the carpet was soaked after that.

Draco was passing to his room with a glass of lemonade from the kitchen when it dropped on the linoleum of the hallway.

Hermione, who seemed to regain control of her senses, said, "Ginny, what's that on your finger?"

"Nothing, just a ring!" replied Ginny.

"Yeah, Ginny. Where did you get that?" asked Draco.

"I told you already. I MARRIED HARRY!" screamed Ginny, her infamous Weasley temper shining through.

Draco seemed to understand while Hermione was paralyzed in shock.

"Ok then. Why don't we go see Harry, Aunt Pansy and Uncle Blaise?" asked Draco.

"Sure!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Man it's a good thing that we share a common room with them." muttered Hermione as she shook her head.

They walked over to the door that opened to their living room/ kitchen. Draco made a move to open the door but Hermione grabbed his hand to stop him.

They stayed in that position for almost thirty seconds until Ginny blurted out, "Are we going yet? I wanna see Harry."

Hermione blushed and tore her gaze away from Draco's eyes, those eyes, those eyes that resembled pools of liquid silver.

"S-sorry. I just thought it would be polite to knock you know?" stuttered Hermione.

"Yeah," said Draco, his beautiful eyes melting back into their emotionless state.

_Wait Hermione, beautiful? That ferret doesn't have beautiful eyes._

Draco turned and faced the oak door. He'd seen a lot of girls, but never had he seen one with natural beauty.

_Draco? I just said the Mudblood was beautiful. But a sexy one at that. Who are you? You'll find out soon enough._

Draco decided to ignore the voice in his head and knocked 3 times on the door.

The sound of little footsteps came up to the door and they saw Harry, who looked as if he'd been crying.

However, his face brightened up considerably when he saw Ginny, and gave her a hug.

Ginny must have noticed because she said," What happened Harry?"

Harry looked around before replying, "It's a secret. I'll tell you later. Ok?"

"Ok," replied Ginny.

That's it! I'm so sorry it's so short. But for the next chappie it'll be at least 600 words! 12 reviews please! Or at least ten. Lol.

Love you all! And by the way, I have 1009 hits! I truly am so glad! Thank you!

_**Nightshadeprincess567: Review DramioneForever123 deserves every single last review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello people! Here's the story!**

"Harry, why did you open the door!" screeched an annoying voice.

"Chill Pansy it's just us." said Draco, trying to calm her down.

But when they saw Pansy they were not prepared for what they saw.

Pansy stood there, her brown hair messed up like she had been exercising or moving a lot.

You're thinking, hey, that's nothing scary. But it's what was in her hand.

A belt. A man's belt. A man's leather belt. With blood on it.

Pansy didn't seem to notice that they saw the belt. "Well, come on in!"

They stepped in slowly, and Ginny ran off to play in Harry's room. Hermione sat down on the couch cautiously.

Draco followed Pansy into the kitchen to help her get some tea out.

Hermione stared at the belt. It was sitting on the coffee table.

Hermione looked over at the kitchen door. She decided to do it. She pulled her wand out of her right hand pocket and muttered a spell. A cloud of mist came out of her wand with the letters A+ in it. Hermione stifled a scream. That was Harry's blood type!

She cleared away the mist just as Pansy and Draco came in.

Pansy kicked the belt under the table and put the tray of tea on the table. Pansy went to get a napkin from the kitchen to clean up some spilled tea while Draco took a seat next to Hermione. She pulled a vial out of her purse and put two drops of the liquid inside into two cups. She put them on the other side of the table. She took the other two cups and put them in front of her and Draco. Draco looked at her confused, but she gave him a look that said, 'I'll explain it later.'

Just then Blaise walked in from his bedroom. His clothes were wrinkled and his hair messy. He sat down and grabbed the cup of tea put out for him. Pansy walked in and did the same.

They both took a sip, and suddenly both their eyes became glazed.

Hermione said, "I put Veritaserum in their drinks. I have to ask them something."

Draco nodded. He wanted to see where this was going.

"What were you both doing with the belt?"

In a boring tone they both replied in unison, "Hitting someone."

"Who?"

It looked like they were trying to resist it but they couldn't and said, "Harry James Potter."

Draco looked shocked at their response, and whispered to Hermione that he was going to Floo the Headmistress and the teachers.

Hermione nodded in response and continued talking to the two child abusers.

"You realize we are going to have to report this?"

"Yes, we do."

"How often have you been hurting Harry?"

"Ever since he turned little. We thought that if he died when he was a kid it would seem less suspicious."

Just then Draco, McGonagall and all the other teachers walked in. McGonagall was carrying a mini portrait of Dumbledore.

Hermione tied them up using her wand, and then pointed it at the Muggle television in the corner.

She had been recording the whole conversation on her wand and when she pointed it at the TV it played like a DVD.

After watching that the teachers all looked at McGonagall to see what punishments should be given.

"They will be suspended and they will have to repeat their seventh year. But the question is who will let be in their group?"

Hermione looked at Draco, who reluctantly nodded.

"We'll take him Professor."

"Thank you very much. As for rooms, you may keep this "house" as well as the other. Let the children decide where to sleep. They may sleep in either house but one parent must be with them. , you will take care of .

, same with ."

"All right Professor." chorused Hermione and Draco.

After the teachers left Draco asked Hermione, "How did you know?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone :) Thanks to all of you that reviewed.**

"I had a feeling that something was up. I mean, why would Pansy of all people be exercising? You saw her hair when she walked in. No offense, but why would a person like her be exercising? She's already anorexic."

"You know Hermione, that's true."

"Right? Anyways, when you and Parkinson went to make tea, I cast a spell that allowed me to find out the blood type of the blood on the belt. You know when Harry got hurt in Quidditch matches and stuff?"

Draco nodded in response.

"Madam Pomfrey didn't do much. I had to learn healing spells and cast them on Harry, and eventually when he was bleeding I found out his blood type, which is A+. So after I found out the blood type matched Harry's I remembered that he was crying when we first walked in. So I put two and two together."

"That's was really smart of you Mione. I mean Hermione, sorry."

"No, it's fine, I don't mind."

"Ok. So I'm going to go get Harry and Ginny and explain what's going on."

"Ok, I'm going to join y"

Hermione was cut off as Draco did the unexpected. He KISSED her. Hermione pulled away fast and looked him hard in the eye. Draco blushed and ran away, probably to Harry's room.

Hermione touched the spot where Draco kissed her. It was so filled with love if she wasn't mistaken.

"Malfoy, I think I like you." Hermione muttered to herself.

She decided to join Draco, Harry, and Ginny in Harry's room.

The door was slightly open and Hermione peeked inside. She saw Draco explaining to Harry about Blaise and Pansy. Harry had such a huge grin on his face when he heard that they weren't going to be taking care of him anymore.

Ginny was playing with Harry's teddy bear, the one that Lily and James gave him.

Sometimes Hermione would go into his dorm and just watch him sleep.**(Not in a creepy way lol.)** He would be cuddled up with the bear, his only happy memory of his parents. She loved seeing her best friend so peaceful and not stressed.** (A/N This is not a Harry/Hermione fic. I just had to put how much they care for each other in a bro/sis kind of way.) **

Hermione popped her head in the door and said, "Harry, I'm so glad you're staying with us. So what do you want for dinner? Ginny usually has mac 'n' cheese but you can have whatever you want. What have Blaise and Pansy been giving you?"

Harry looked at hershyly and replied, "They haven't been feeding me. So do you remember the teacher that turned into a cat?"

Hermione nodded. He must be talking about McGonagall.

"Well every night I sneak into the magic playpen in her classroom and wish for food."

"Are you fucking serious?"

Ginny chose to look up at the moment and said, "Oooooo! Mione said a bad word!"

Hermione seemed to have collected herself by then and whispered, "Obliviate."

"What just happened Mione?"

"Oh, nothing Harry. So do you want mac 'n' cheese for dinner?"

"Sure!"

Draco picked Harry up and put him on his shoulders while Hermione did the same with Ginny.

They walked into their other 'house' and Draco took the kids to the bathroom to wash their hands while Hermione started dinner.

After a very messy dinner followed by chocolate fudge cake for desert, Hermione decided that Harry and Ginny should take a bath before they turned in for the night.

"Draco, you take Harry and I'll take Ginny. Me and Gin will go to the other bathroom."

"NOOO! Mione, can you please give me a bath? I like Draco and all but please?"

"Umm, alright Harry. Draco, can you do Ginny?"

"Sure Mione. But um… don't you think she would kill you and me both if she found out?"

"Well, that might be scary, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Hermione and Harry walked into the other bathroom. After Hermione put Harry's fresh clothes on the counter she asked Harry, "Do you want me to help you take of your clothes?"

"O-ok."

After Hermione removed Harry's shirt, she was in for a surprise.

**Hey-hey! Sorry bout the cliffie but I gotta go to a birthday party now. Sorry about not updating in a while also. Well, bye! Love yall and pleez review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Oh my God! Did Pansy and Blaise do this to you?"

On Harry's stomach and back was the most horrible thing anyone could have ever seen.

Big blue, black, and green bruises were EVERYWHERE. His whole back was covered in dried up blood.

Harry nodded while looking at the floor.

Hermione sent a Patronus to Professor McGonagall telling her what she discovered.

The Professor sent one back saying that she told the Ministry and asking if Hermione needed Madam Pomfrey to help clean him up.

Hermione replied no and looked at Harry.

Hermione knelt down so she was at Harry's height and looked at him in admiration. She couldn't believe all that he had been through in not even one full day of being de-aged.

"Harry, can I ask you one thing?"

"Go ahead Mione."

"Why didn't you want Draco to give you a bath?"

"Well, he's nice and all, but I feel like if we were the same age that you and I would be better friends than me and Draco."

Hermione smiled at him. If only he knew how true this was.

"Do you still want me to give you a bath? Or if you want I can give you a sponge bath."

"Sponge bath, please."

After giving poor Harry a sponge bath (she found a lot more bruises on his bottom) Hermione dressed Harry and brought him over to their main house.** (A/N From now on I'm going to refer to Hermione and Draco's 'house' as the main 'house'.)**

It was only seven thirty and Harry and Ginny were playing in Ginny's room.

Draco sat on the couch doing a particularly hard piece of Potions homework.

Hermione plopped down next to him and remarked, "It's been a long day."

Draco looked up from his homework and replied, "It sure has. Hey um, why did Harry want you to give him a bath?"

"That's what I wanted to talked to you about.

After I took off his shirt I realized that we never even checked to see what they did to him. It was bloody awful. Bruises everywhere and his back was covered with blood."

Draco whistled. "Man, those two hurt him bad."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah I know. Uh, Draco, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah…"

Hermione took a deep breath. This was it. This was when she was going to confront him about the kiss.

"Draco, why did you kiss me earlier today?"

Draco blushed redder than Ginny's hair and that's saying something.

"Well, um, I u-uh just wanted to. Granger, I um, like you."

"Good! Because I like you too ;)"

Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked upstairs to Ginny's room yelling over her shoulder, "Goodnight Draco!"

Draco didn't respond and instead touched the spot Hermione had kissed him.

"She likes me." Draco whispered to himself.

"She Likes Me." Draco said it a little louder.

"HOLY CRAP! SHE FREAKING LIKES ME!" Draco couldn't control it anymore and screamed it out to the world. Or rather, the empty common room.

Just then Hermione popped her head out at the top of the stairs and said, smiling, "Yes, Draco, I do like you."

"So, my lovely girlfriend, shall we put the kids to bed and spend some time snogging?"

Hermione laughed. "Sure, but I don't recall you asking if I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Oh yeah. I knew I forgot something. Mione, will you please be my girlfriend?"

"Fine. Only because you insist." teased Hermione.

The newly found couple wanted nothing more to do than to snog the daylights out of each other, but the children had placed a burden upon them.

"Can we please sleep in the same room together?" asked Harry.

"I guess if its ok with Mione."

**What will our dear bookworm say?**

**Love you all! Hugs and kisses!**


End file.
